1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spare bulb holders, and, more particularly to spare bulb holders attached to work lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of types of high- and low-profile halogen work lights have been developed. In the past, one of the major disadvantages of halogen work lights has been the lack of a readily accessible spare halogen bulb for installation when a bulb in the work light burns out on the job site. While spare bulbs may be stored in work boxes, work vehicles, and the like, it is an inconvenience to retrieve the spare bulb from these locations. Further, they are subject to damage when stored in this manner.
To remedy this, a spare bulb container has been invented (U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,989) that is integrally attached to the frame of the work light. Two removable end pieces hold the bulb in a central position within a hollow tube and prevent it from sliding out. Unfortunately, one or both end caps may become dislodged and lost during use, thereby preventing the tube from being used.
What is needed is an integrally attached spare halogen bulb storage container with a single removable cap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spare halogen bulb container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a container that uses only one end cap.
In accordance with this invention, an integrally attached spare bulb container for a halogen work light is provided comprising an elongate, tubular body integrally attached to the work light. The tubular body is opened at one end with a support piece placed inside the tubular body adjacent to the closed end of the body with a tip receiving aperture formed therein to receive the end of a halogen bulb. In the preferred embodiment, the support piece is made of elastic material that can be wedged and held in position inside the tubular body. Attached over the opposite open end of the tubular body is a removable cap piece with a tip receiving aperture sized to receive the opposite end of a halogen bulb.
In the preferred embodiment, the cap end is formed of elastic material and held in the end of the tubular body by friction.
The tubular body may be welded to the frame or legs of the work light.